Memory devices may include internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronics devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static RAM (SRAM), and synchronous dynamic RAM (SDRAM). Memory may be non-volatile memory or volatile memory.
One type of non-volatile memory includes flash memory. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Common uses for flash memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and cellular telephones. Program code and system data such as a basic input/output system (BIOS) may be stored in flash memory devices for personal use in personal computer systems.
Non-volatile memory devices, including flash memory devices, are also incorporated into solid-state storage devices, such as solid-state drives (SSDs).